


Coffee

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles fixes Irish Coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On top of today being St. Patrick's Day, it's national Irish Coffee Day

He had purchased his dad a bottle of Teeling 13-Year Revival Vol II for today. Of course, he was having to settle on a much cheaper Irish Whiskey. It was still a good brew.

He brewed enough coffee for three, whisked the heavy cream to stiff (sweet) peaks, placed a heaping teaspoon of brown sugar at the bottom of the cups. Then pours the strong coffee on top, added a shot of whiskey, and topped it off with the whipped cream.

He set one cup to the side for his dad, one for Derek, and then quickly cooled and drank his Irish Coffee. He rinsed out his cup and did the same thing, minus the whiskey. He was not exactly a 'good' son, but he would not stress his dad out by letting him see his underage son drinking.

Besides, it would look bad on his service record if he was caught drinking at 8 in the morning. Never mind that he had just gotten off his shift and was headed to bed.

He wrote a quick not to each of the men in his life. One telling his dad not to indulge in more than 2 Irish Coffees. One to Derek asking him to keep an eye on his dad's alcohol intake. The good thing about dating a werewolf, they never got drunk unless the drink had been spiked with wolfsbane.

On a large piece of paper, he wrote _**'Happy Saint Patrick's Day – May the saddest day in your future, be no worse than the happiest day in your past.'**_

~Fin~


End file.
